Koszmarne przeżycia STALE AKTUALIZOWANE!
11 marca 2014 Muszę wam to powiedzieć, tylko że nie wiem jak. Nie jestem pewien, czy to zrozumiecie, ale postaram się to jakoś napisać. Wczoraj w nocy, tak mniej więcej o 1:30 obudziły mnie dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z kuchni. Przeraziłem się, ponieważ ostatnio czytałem pewną creepypastę o tajemniczych dźwiękach dobiegających o takiej właśnie godzinie. Naprawdę! Nie będę wam już jej przytaczał, bo nie o to chodzi. No więc, mimo strachu (ba, przerażenia) ciekawość wzięła górę i postanowiłem sprawdzić, co to takiego. Wchodzę do kuchni, obawiając się, że to będzie ostatnia decyzja w moim życiu. Wchodzę do kuchni, patrzę... i się śmieję z samego siebie. Jak zobaczyłem kota, który się bawił pustą butelką od wody, mało się nie udusiłem ze śmiechu. Zabrałem futrzaka do siebie do pokoju, zamknąłem drzwi i zasnąłem z powrotem, zadowolony, że przezwyciężyłem swój strach. Godzinę później, obudziły mnie identyczne dźwięki. Wstałem z łóżka. Byłem bardziej wystraszony, bo... mój kot leżał na fotelu. Dźwięki ciągle dobiegały z kuchni. Tej nocy nie spałem. Około 6:00 dźwięki ustały. Co mam teraz robić? Nie potrafię wrócić do normalnego życia! 12 marca 2014 Nie otrzymałem żadnych porad, więc postanowiłem to sam rozwiązać. W kuchni na pierwszy rzut oka niczego podejrzanego nie było, więc zrobiłem sobie kanapkę. Mój kot zaczął jeść suchą karmę. Nieco zestresowany i poddenerwowany wczorajszą sytuacją poszedłem z powrotem do pokoju. Czułem, że coś się zmieniło. "E tam, to pewnie przez niewyspanie" - pomyślałem. Ale dopiero zobaczyłem: mój pokój pokrywała leciutka mgła. Nie rozumiałem, kto może mi robić takie żarty, ponieważ mieszkam na odludziu. Prawie nikt do mnie nie przychodzi - z wyjątkiem mojej siostry, ale to tylko raz na tydzień. Jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie, jakie mi przychodzi do głowy, to jakiś duch czy potwór. No ale wróćmy do sytuacji. Mgła zaczęła robić się coraz gęstsza. Czułem jak mnie pokrywa. A dziwne dźwięki znowu zaczęły dobiegać z kuchni... Kot przybiegł do mnie niesamowicie szybko. Widać było, jak się wystraszył. Większa warstwa mgły powoli lgnęła do mnie z kuchni. Ale to właściwie nie była mgła. To była... jakby dusza. Widziałem to na własne oczy i nie zaprzeczajcie mi, że to fikcja. Zemdlałem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to dwa wpatrujące się we mnie oczy jak świecące jak minilatarki... Wiedziałem, że to było TO. Co mam teraz robić? Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! 13 marca 2014 Znowu nie otrzymałem żadnej porady. Ubolewam nad tym. Nie umiem już sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić! Coraz częściej myślę o samobójstwie! Ufff... no dobrze. Na spokojnie. Chociaż jest to dla mnie bardzo trudne. Noc minęła dość dobrze, nie słychać było żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków. Ogólnie wydawało się, jakby ten koszmar już się skończył. Właśnie. WYDAWAŁO SIĘ. Jeszcze zmęczony wczorajszym dniem, powlokłem się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek rzeczy mogących wyjaśnić tę sytuację. Przeszukałem wszystko, ale nic nie znalazłem. Zresztą i tak sądziłem, że w ogóle nic nie znajdę. Przejrzałem dom - mniej więcej wszystko OK, ale jedno mnie dręczyło - gdzie jest mój kot? Jednak nie zamartwiałem się tym za bardzo. Usiadłem na taboret. Bardziej przejmowałem się tym, co mnie może dzisiaj spotkać. Nie wyobrażałem sobie kolejnego dnia z tymi zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Wtedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. "Moja siostra?" - pomyślałem. "Nie otwieram. Nie po tym, co mnie spotkało." Jednak serce było silniejsze od rozsądku i odważyłem się otworzyć. Rzeczywiście, to była ona. - Witaj! Jak się masz? - powiedziałem, starając się ukryć mój zły nastrój i nastawienie. Nic nie mówiła, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, ponieważ zawsze była aż za bardzo gadatliwa. Położyła tylko jakąś płytę i w milczeniu wyszła. Zamurowało mnie. Spojrzałem na płytę. Zdawała się być bardzo zużyta. Teraz to się bałem wszystkiego. Nie ma mowy, żebym włożył to ciarajstwo do napędu. Przypomniałem sobie historie o tych różnych dziwnych plikach... Co mam teraz zrobić? Chcę się zabić! 14 marca 2014 CZEMU NIE DAJECIE ODPOWIEDZI?! Tak bardzo chcecie się upajać moim cierpieniem?! Wszyscy jesteście szaleńcami! Pozwolę sobie jednak powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło dzisiaj. Wszystko było (prawie) normalne, poza tym, że kota ciągle nie było. Noc znów była dobra, ale z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że nie należy myśleć, że ten stwór da mi już spokój. Spojrzałem na płytkę. Wtedy już mi było wszystko jedno. Nieważne, co tam będzie. Mogę się doprowadzić do obłędu, ale muszę chociaż wiedzieć, co jest na tej płycie. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, no ale cóż... włożyłem płytę do napędu. Płyta mogła pomieścić tylko 300 kilobajtów. Poczułem się jak ten bohater pasty, który uruchamia podejrzany plik i bum - śmierć. Na płycie znajdował się tylko jeden plik: soul.exe. Nie wiedziałem, co to jest, i tak naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć, ale MUSIAŁEM to sprawdzić. I to był najgorszy błąd w moim życiu. Ten durny soul.exe pokazał mi ciąg obrazków. Łącznie, gdy zobaczyłem wszystkie obrazki, potrafiłem odczytać: "I'm always behind you, but you can't see me." Wystraszyłem się nie na żarty. Sprawdziłem co jest za mną, i zamurowało mnie: W gęstej, wszechogarniającej pokój mgle stała TA postać!!! Patrzyła się na mnie świecącymi, białymi oczami. W dłoni trzymała 6 czarnych kul, w drugiej dłoni 6 świecących kul, a na czarnej szacie miała wyszytą białą szóstkę. "Kim ty j-j-jesteś?!" - wykrzyknąłem. Prawie bym dostał zawału, ale czułem, że ten duch (nie mam pojęcia jak to inaczej nazwać) nie chce tego. Postać nagle zniknęła. Została z niej tylko kartka: "I am your bad soul." Co tu się dzieje?! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mam robić dalej! Pogrążony w rozpaczy piszę ten tekst, chociaż i tak pewnie nie dostanę już odpowiedzi, bo po co pisać... Co mam teraz zrobić? 15 marca 2014 Zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem to wszystko, gdy zobaczyłem szatę i 12 kul leżących na moim stole. Zrozumiałem, że moje powołanie to strach. Zrozumiałem, co muszę zrobić gdy wyszedłem z domu. Zrozumiałem, co muszę zrobić, gdy szedłem ulicą. Rozumiem, co robić w nowym wcieleniu. Wiem także, co robić, gdy idę do ciebie z zamiarem zamordowania ciebie... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie